Classroom Story
by EmikoAqua
Summary: Yugi feels disconnected from his Yami while cleaning a classroom. He then gets a present he wasn't expecting. Lemon ! Yamixyugi :


I don't own _Yu-gi-oh_, but goodness, I wish I did.

YAMIXYUGI.

* * *

Yugi looked outside the classroom window. It was his turn for afterschool cleaning duty. Watching the sunset somehow made him feel a little sad. He was the only one left in the building. All of his friends had already gone home to attend their families and their own chores. He was left with his.

Yet, Yugi was never truly alone. He always had his alter ego—his other half. It couldn't leave him, but nor would it want to. Yami was a part of his soul and he was a part of Yami's.

Lately, however, he had disconnected from Yami. Yugi didn't want his friend, his joy to see his thoughts; they were thoughts about him. There was something about Yami that had pulled Yugi towards him for months now. Every time he heard Yami's whispers or saw Yami materialize in front of him, it drove him over the edge. He could no longer look into Yami's eyes.

Now, he was disconnected. He closed off from Yami. It was getting unbearable by the day. As much as he didn't want Yami to figure out his feelings, he still had the urge to speak with him. He wanted to be with him again.

Yugi allowed his grip fail on the broom and watched it fall to the floor. He sat upon the desk and felt his millennium puzzle. "Yami…"

"You called?"

Yugi spun around. His voice was like a thorny rose. "Y-you…came."

Yami was materialized. He watched his other half walk towards him and bend down to his eye level. "You called me."

Yugi turned away with a fierce blush upon his face. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to."

"You mean you didn't want to see me?" Yami teased with a hurtful tone.

Yugi fiercely faced him and his eyes glistened with tears. "O-Of course I want to see you. I just…" He paused to hear himself. "I…"

Yami suddenly realized how strange Yugi was becoming. "Aibou, I noticed for the last few weeks you have closed your connections with me. Why?"

Yugi turned away, but Yami couldn't take this. He was actually beginning to become hurt. He grabbed Yugi's chin and made those violet eyes face him.

"Why?"

"Because I love you!" shouted Yugi. Tears started dripping down his face. He grabbed Yami's shoulders and bent his head towards his chest. "I…I love you. For the past months, every time you speak to me, I just…I just feel so happy. This isn't possible. How can I love a spirit? How can I fall in love with pharaoh who is showered with beautiful women?"

Yami's eyes were full of shock and surprise. His hikari was admitting love to him. His hikari had kept his feelings tightly locked in a box. In order to keep it closed, he had closed off his mental connections. In a way, it was cute.

"Listen, Yugi," whispered Yami. "I am thankful to you forever."

Though it had shocked him before, Yami had already known that his love for Yugi was impenetrable. Being a pharaoh, Yami had already slept with plenty of women, but they were nothing compared to real love. They were just objects to him, but when he had awoken to see Yugi's face and he had learned Yugi's personality, Yami knew that he was indeed in love with this other self.

Yami had also had a box tightly closed with a steel lid, but that lid was being melted down by Yugi's words.

"Thankful…that's all it can be," muttered Yugi. He wiped one tear from his eye. "That's all it should be."

"No," replied Yami. "That isn't what it should be."

Without hesitation, he kissed his hikari. The soft lips that Yami had always wanted to feel from his young one was finally granted. His wish to be accepted was replenished with love.

He broke the kiss and looked at Yugi's shocked face. Yugi blushed like mad. His tears had started again.

"Yami…you have…you…"

"I love you."

Yugi reached out and embraced his half. He let his tears stain their clothes. They were tears and relief and pure bliss. _Can this really be happening?_

_//Of course.// _Hearing Yami's voice once again inside his head sent a wave of relief washing over him. It felt magical to let his half be a part of him once more.

"Yugi…" started Yami. "Do…do you want us to be together in a whole new way?"

Yugi looked up into Yami's eyes. "Of course; I want to be with you in any sense whatsoever!"

"Really…" Yami smiled. He looked at his aibou's innocent face. He couldn't resist him now.

Yami bent over and kissed Yugi more aggressively. Yugi was a bit shocked at this, but he figured that was what Yami had meant. He opened his mouth and allowed Yami's tongue to entwine with his own.

Yami started to unbutton his aibou's shirt and let his hand run down Yugi's side all while keeping that probing kiss. Yugi felt a wave of desire crash into him. He wanted to moan out loud, but Yami's kiss kept him at bay.

Yami broke the kiss and began and explore Yugi's neck. His finger flicked over a nipple and sent an adorable moan from his hikari. His tongue touched the nipple and began to caress it.

"Y-yami!" He looked up at Yugi's face. It was plastered with pleasure and his mouth was opened in the cutest way. He loved seeing his Aibou like this. Listening to all the sounds he made only encouraged Yami's expertise to continue.

Yami started to lick the naval and Yugi's eyes widened even more than usual. He felt Yami's expert hands start to unbuckle his pants. This was what Yami meant by being together in a different way?

"W-wait!" Yami stopped and looked up.

"Do you want me to stop, Aibou?" Yugi heard these words ring through his head over and over. This felt…great. Would it really make sense to stop halfway through?

"N-no. Please, keep going." Yami smirked. He saw the pleasurable face of Yugi and how much he wanted it. He pulled down Yugi's pants revealing a small rose sticking up. It was adorable and invited Yami, but suddenly, Yugi put a hand up.

"Wait, Yami." He got off the table and pushed Yami towards the wall.

"What could my hikari be trying to do?"

Yugi smiled with a blush. He quickly unbuckled Yami's pants to expose a larger erection.

"I want you to feel good too."

Those words were pleasure on their own. Yami felt a sensation of eager lust towards his half. Then, he felt small hands touch his member. Yami's eyes widened. He watched Yugi slowly stroke him. His body cringed and he closed his eyes letting out gasps of air. Then he felt a tongue glide over the tip and slowly engulf his entire member. He could feel himself at the back of his hikari's throat. He began to slowly thrust himself in and out of Yugi's mouth. Yugi tried to absorb as much as he could of Yami's taste. It was wonderful.

Yugi felt Yami was about to have an orgasm so he pulled himself completely away from Yami and watched him sink to the floor cringing.

"Damn Yugi…you stopped." Yugi smiled to see the earnest lust in Yami's eyes. He wanted to come and Yugi planned on it happening, but not this early.

Yugi came closer and rubbed his member against his. Yami stroked both of them with his hand. Yugi moaned out loud and pulled his head back. "Y-Yami…please, take me." Yami clenched his teeth. He couldn't take it any longer.

He got up and picked up Yugi. Then, he placed him on the table with his back against it. "Y-yami?"

"Don't worry aibou" smirked Yami. "This is payback for getting me like this." He pushed his member into Yugi's tight hole. Yugi's eyes bulged out of his head. It was painful, but he enjoyed the feeling of knowing Yami was inside of him. He was another part of him again. He started to feel Yami touch his prostate and it sent him over the edge. "D-Don't stop…"

Yami began to thrust in and out. He grunted at every thrust and hearing Yugi's moans made him even more crazy. He started to thrust faster and faster. While doing that, he reached towards Yugi's member and started to stroke him. Yugi shook his head from side to side. They were both going to climax.

Then they came. Yugi's spew floated on Yami's hand and Yami's seed filled Yugi. Yami pulled himself out and laid against the wall and opened his eyes to see Yugi crawling next to him.

"Thank you, Yami."

"No, Aibou. Thank you."

"Now what will we do about cleaning up again?" They both laughed while holding each other.

* * *

Wahahaha :) Now, don't you wonder if they should clean up this mess?! =P


End file.
